lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhahabu/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Bunga When Bunga first saw her he was dazzled and amazed by her appearance and beauty and took an instant liking to her. He even allowed her to call him a mongoose which he finds annoying. Dhahabu, however, never really noticed Bunga's enthusiasm, but she did appreciate his support. Her Herd Dhahabu does care a great deal for her herd and wants to keep them happy even going as far as to lie to them in order to conceal the truth about their watering hole. She hates letting them down and tries her very hardest to be a good leader so that they will love her in return. Starehe and Raha Much like the rest of her herd, Dhahabu cares greatly for Starehe and Raha. In order to keep their spirits up, she will lie about a potentially harmful situation, such as the loss of their watering hole. When the truth is revealed, Dhahabu tries her hardest to make things right, upset at their disappointment. In The Queen's Visit, ''Dhahabu came into the Pride Lands and the two weren't happy being without their queen. They even saved her from jackals and crocodiles, she is so impressed with their bravery that she appoints them her royal guards. Kion When Kion greets himself to her and says that he's the "leader of the Lion Guard" Dhahabu starts to laugh and she didn't even know that Kion was a lion. Kion explains the water problem in the Pridelands and asks to share Dhahabu's Watering Hole. Dhahabu did let them share it at first until when they came back with a Tamboa Plant she changed her mind. Dhahabu did let the guard help her with the watering hole and got rid of Makucha's Leap. After all of that Dhahabu agrees to share the watering hole with the Pridelanders. Kion thought that she was a great leader. In ''The Queen's Visit, the guard saves Queen Dhahabu from a fire which is caused by "dry lightning." When Dhahabu wanted Fuli to be her guard Kion didn't like that idea since she was a member of the Lion Guard. However, he went with the idea since they were sharing her Watering Hole. Ono When Ono realize Dhahabu is the Golden Zebra and he never ever seen her before. Later, When Ono look at her Dhahabu's Watering Hole dried up. He told everyone the watering hole is all dried up. Beshte When Ono realize Dhahabu is the Golden Zebra and he never ever seen her before since she is different and pretty. Beshte also thought that Dhahabu could sing really good. Fuli Fuli and Dhahabu are relationships she needs to ask her to share her watering hole and she knew about her watering Hole is dried up and she defeats Makucha and the other Leopards to give her water back. In The Queen's Visit, Dhahabu asks Fuli to be her royal guard after she saves her from a fire. Shingo Shingo and the rest of Giraffes are busy to the argument to wait and turn from Vuruga Vuruga and her Buffalo herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. Twiga Twiga and the rest of Giraffes are busy to the argument to wait and turn from Vuruga Vuruga and her Buffalo herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and the rest of Buffaloes are busy to the argument to wait and turn from Twiga and her Giraffe herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. She is so delightful to have cool water. Simba And Nala Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands as guests. She meets Kion's parents and becomes friends with them right away. Simba has a celebration for Dhahabu for sharing the zebras watering hole. Tiifu and Zuri Tiifu and Zuri were happy to meet Queen Dhahabu. They become Dhahabu's guards for the day. However, she wants them to be their guards forever. Until she saw Starehe and Raha in action. They all become good friends. Kiara Kiara becomes friends with Dhahabu right away when she comes into the Pride Lands. Simba asks Kiara to escort and give her a tour of the Pride Lands. Enemies Makucha Dhahabu realizes that the evil leopard is a threat to her after failing to try and reason with him on sharing water when he tries to hurt her. She was later used by Makucha as blackmail to try and make the Lion Guard leave, but with some encouragement from the Guard, Dhababu then kicked the leopard away, who then ran off defeated. Reirei's Pack Reirei's pack tries to get rid of Dhahabu. Kiburi's Float Two crocs try to help the jackals get rid of Dhahabu. Category:Relationships